New Personality
by Alice O'Shea
Summary: When Kate and Jarrod get back, its all fun and games until they realize the result of the trip. Ends right after the book leaves off. PLEASE READ! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Old Magic! nor did i write the book. I only wrote the fan fiction!
1. Back home at last

_**HEY!!! I am soooo exited to finally get to put my Fan Fiction up!**_

_**Old Magic is an AWESOME book!**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**P.S. I am sorry for the lack of Australian slang. I did my best. But its probably horrible! :(  
**_

**Kate**

My eyes widen. I turn my head to face Jarrod. His blonde-red hair was falling in his hair. It had gotten longer during our time at Thorntyne Keep. His face showed a smug smile, yet was filled with total seriousness.

_"What?" _

I looked away from Jarrod's face to find Tasha, Jessica, Pecs, and Ryan's eyes all looking from Jarrod to me, then back to Jarrod. Tasha was the one who expressed distaste in Jarrod's announcement. Her jaw had dropped to the floor.

Jarrod's smile grew larger.

"You heard me. I'm taking Kate. Who else?" I turned my neck as far as I could towards him. With his strong arm securing my waist, I couldn't turn all the way around. His face was innocent. Acting as if I was the best that this world could offer. At least, it looked as if he was acting…

I turned back to face Tasha, she was abnormally quiet. Then I saw why.

Her face was tomato red, fists clenched together. She was MAD. I wonder if all kids rich kids were as spoiled as her.

Jarrod snickered. My jaw tightened. I told him NOT to read my mind. Or, maybe, he was laughing at Tasha's hilarious display. I was so wrapped up thinking out which would be funnier that I almost missed it.

Tasha's hand was just about to hit Jarrod on the face. Hard. I tensed up and was about to try to slap her back. Then I realized that something stopped her. I looked up to see Jarrod restraining her wrist a good three inches away from his face.

She gasped and pulled away her hand. I thought she was going to try to hit him again, but instead her face got softer. Tears started dripping down her face. She turned and ran out the door of Jillian's store.

Jarrod, Jessica, Pecs, Ryan, and I all watched her. Jessica soon realized that she was doing nothing and ran after her. Pecs turned back to us with Ryan soon after.

"You idiot! Why would you ever choose _Scary Face_-" He was suddenly cut off by someone. I had been lightly pushed away into one of the store shelves. Thankfully none of the crystals were broken. I hadn't even been bruised. But I couldn't move.

Jarrod had pushed Pecs hard. He had been shoved into the cylinder polls that keep the store sturdy. I think his head was knocked pretty hard because he just sat there rubbing it.

Jarrod now turned to Ryan with a friendly grin on his face. It was as if he was giving him the best news in the world. Ryan's heart must have skipped a beat, because he turned picked up Pecs and sprinted out of the store. I was still blinking out of shock.

I felt someone's arms come around me and help me up. I turned and embraced Jarrod, burying my face into his soft cotton T-shirt. After a moment I looked up into his face. It was filled with worry. I probed his mind and figured out he thought he had hurt me.

I laughed.

His expression changed into a confused one.

"What's so funny?"

"Why don't you just read my mind and find out." I said with thick sarcasm. His face immediately turned guilty. I giggled again. But this time before I could see his reaction I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. His arms tightened around my waist. All the memories of the last time we had kissed, the first time, flowed back to me. Jarrod felt amazing. But before long I broke the kiss.

"Thank you." I said looking up into his eyes in a loving way. I smiled. He beamed back.

"I was going to have to tell them some time." Before I had a change to reply, he pressed his lips to mine once more. I giggled against his lips.

We suddenly leapt apart because of a cough coming from the doorway to the store. I turned to see my best friend Hannah. She looked mad, like she wanted an explanation.

"So what? You disappear for two days and just on a whim decide not to tell your best friend who you tell everything to?" She cocked her boney hip, jutted out her chin, and had an all-serious oh-no-you-didn't look on her face. Before I could explain myself, she doubled over laughing. Jarrod and I looked at each other before we started cracking up. I ran over to Hannah and wrapped my arms around her back. She stopped abruptly and hugged me back.

"I missed you so much Hannah." I said in almost a whisper. Another giggle slipped through her lips.

"Um, it's only been like two days, mate." She pushed me back and looked into my eyes with what looked like all seriousness. "I'm not that special." We all laughed at that.

I invited Hannah in to update her. She gladly accepted and skipped into the kitchen.

"I'd better go check up on Mum and Dad." He smiled a breathtaking smile, kissed me on the cheek, then turned and left on his bicycle. It's awesome luck that it didn't get stolen in the two days we were asleep.

I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore, and then sighed. I looked up at the ceiling. _Wow, I guess the curse really is gone._ I thought of what Jarrod said to Tasha and the rest of them. _He really has changed. _

Oh my Gosh! I forgot about Hannah!

I ran into the kitchen and got ready to go though another string of questions, and one long explanation. Great.

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_please review!  
_**


	2. One night at home

**HEY! **

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been out of town and school and such. **

**But It's here now, and that's all that matters!**

**Hope you like it!  
**

**Jarrod**

I was just sitting on my couch, thinking. Not really of much. I was recalling what happened withKate was mostly on my mind. I wanted to read her mind so bad. It's so hard to see past her expressions. But I promised, and I have a resolution never to break a promise again.

I sighed.

"You seem happy. This is new." I looked up to see my mom carrying a basket full of laundry. I smiled at her. She's been smiling so much lately, it makes me happy too.

"Well so much has happened so fast. But I like it. Things are finally working out." I laughed thinking of how much Kate and I went through to get it this way.

"And laughing too. This is a rare occasion. Does a certain girl have anything to do with it?" Shock covered my face. I felt the heat rise. Before I could respond, my mom laughed. "I'm a girl, we know these things. Who is it? That girl you were always hanging around, what was her name… Tasha? Or maybe Kate?"

"Well," I looked down while my face got brighter.

"And who are you taking to the dance?" A sly smile crept onto her face.

I looked nervously at me hands. "Mum. Well, I… um… kind of invited Kate…" I looked up at her and laughed nervously.

At first she looked upset, then a huge smile erupted throughout her face. "Oh, I always liked her! She just seemed to have a spark to her. And you looked have looked and talked about her in a special way! Even if you were accusing her, and she is so pretty. Oh! The party is tonight. I am going to get your tux out right away! You will look so dashing!" She took off toward my room at once.

I just looked at her as she ran out. I haven't seen her that happy since we moved here and she got a glimpse of the mountains. In a way I was happy, then again I was terrified. I have never had a date. Oh Gosh! What will she do?

I was too busy brooding about what she might do that I didn't here Casey come in.

"So is it true? You have a date with Kate? Is she the one who was with you when I was in the hospital? You talk about her so much. Do you think that she's really pretty? Don't you think she is kind of weird? You used to seem like it. Wow, I can't believe it took you this long to find a date!" Casey's face filled with excitement. Like a little kids on Christmas morning.

I was a little overwhelmed at first. But then I started laughing. In fact I couldn't stop to answer him. He just brought back memories that I forgot about. They seemed like to long ago.

But now that I think about it, it wasn't that long ago. Did I really used to think of her that way? It seemed unreal.

The more I thought about why I acted the way I did, the more I started to understand why I acted like It did.

Then I realized.

I was being stupid, stubborn, and blind. I smiled.

**Hope you loved it!**

**And by the way it is supposed to be thought of in different ways,**

**you have to look into the words to figure out what I was trying to say.**

**Remember that I am not Australian! I can't write like they do.**

**Sorry!**

**R&R! More is coming soon!**

**Feel free to criticize, then I will know what to work on!  
**


	3. The Dress, the Date, and the News

**HEY!!! **

**I feel like the biggest jerk/flake for not updating in such a long time. **

**I mean I hate it when people to that to me!!!**

**Its just so extreamely agonizing to be left with a cliff hanger like that.**

**I just wanted to say how sorry I was for making y'all wait...**

**My only excuse is that I wanted it to be perfect and I kept rewriting it.**

**This is about the 5th version of Chapter 3!**

**But alas I deleted all the others because I liked where this one was going best!**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I PROMISE the next one will be soon!**

**XD  
**

**Kate**

"Ouch!" I put my hand on my side as if to ease the pain. "Be careful, Jillian!"

"Oh hush." Jillian, my grandma stood up and walked a few feet away. She tilted her head to the side, as if to admire her work. She pursed her lips, grabbed her needle and went back to work on my side.

I sighed and looked down. I was wearing a full-length white dress with black designs embroidered as accents on the inside of the dress. The arms were also full-length and flared out at the elbow. An elegant white ribbon was tied right below my bust and was laced up like a corset on my chest. It made me look like I had a nice and pretty figure when I really didn't. Over all it was a very Victorian style dress. I thought it could a good well gesture from my latest trip into the past.

I sighed. Had it only been four days since we had returned from Thorntyne Keep. I sort of missed it. Actually to be honest, I missed it more than anyone could imagine.

But back to my dress. On my way back from the store with my dress, it snagged somehow.

Jillian was just fitting it a little more and fixing it.

The more and more I was thinking about it the less and less I wanted to go to the party. Ryan's winter party was tonight and Jarrod had told the lot of them that I was going with him. I couldn't say "no" after that.

I was trying to not make a big deal, but then I made the mistake of telling Hannah. As soon as I mentioned it, she started squealing and dragged me out to the store.

She literally had to drag me to get me there, but she is not just skin and bones. There is some muscle in there too!

We went to Good Will because they had the cheapest stuff, and I was not going to spend a lot.

"So have you like, kissed yet?" My head snapped over to the couch where Hannah sat. Apparently she had nothing better to do than sit around and watch me dress get fitted.

My face flushed tomato red, and I could feel the heat radiating off my skin. "No! We are not like that." Although I did give her an 'I-will-tell-you-later-just-shut-up-look.' She seemed to get the point and quieted down.

Jillian finally finished, although not leaving me unscathed. Thank goodness the dress didn't show much skin.

"Well… Do you maybe want to come to the icebox with me?" Hannah gave me a 'Ha' look.

I was about to answer when Jillian cut in. "Actually, Kate, I need your help with the garden, after we finish up." I looked over to her to give her the Bambi Eyes, but she wouldn't meet my eyes. She kept hers down and different looking. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. My heart started to speed as a knot in my stomach formed.

Hannah left soon after saying she had to go make dinner for her family. I was not eager by any stretch of the imagination to see her go. The longer she stays, the longer I could procrastinate seeing what Jillian wanted to talk about, although I was pretty sure I already knew…

I even glared demonically at Hannah as she left, because when Jillian leaves a hit, she usually catches on. She was just trying to torture me. Hannah caught my eye and giggled. I could also see a little worry, but not too much.

I closed my eyes and looked at the ceiling. Why me?

I let out a big sigh and got up to get out of my dress.

"Thanks Jillian! It looks great." As I planted a big fake smile on my face, hoping she couldn't see though it.

"Oh, anytime dear." I didn't want to look at her face and see if she could see through it, but sometimes it just better not to know.

I went upstairs and put on a huge baggy shirt and my worst pants that were all beat up. I thought that Jillian's could at least think that I thought we were just working in the garden. I could weed to avoid looking into her eyes.

I walked very slowly down the stairs. I had been dreading this moment for forever now. I had thought that since with my mother and all… but I guess Jillian does not trust me enough.

This actually surprised me, because we had never kept any secrets from each other. She might have recognized me keeping something from her. After all, Jarrod and I casually left out that part of our trip to Thorntyne Keep.

I only ever lied to her once. I wanted to go to the Ice Box with Hannah, but Jillian said I had a to clean up the shop. I then told her that Hannah had some sort of traumatizing experience at school and I needed to go comfort her. She let me go, but a funny look was painted on her face when I left.

I got all the way to the Ice Box before guilt punched me in the stomach. I told Hannah I had to go and ran home to Jillian and told her everything. Jillian just laughed when I asked what my punishment would be. She said that guilt was the greatest punishment of all.

My conscience had gotten smaller and smaller since then, and Jillian was the only one who it bothered me to lie to. I prayed to GOD that she had not noticed anything.

All too soon I arrived in the garden.

Jillian was on a wooden bench I spent last summer making. She looked worried. Not good.

She said something not at all what I expected. I was so shocked I dropped my blue gardening gloves in my hand.

Something so scary that I caused me to break down onto my knees with tears streaming down my face.

Something that might change my life forever.

Or that could end it.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**Whats going to happen!! **

**I dont know! (just kidding, I'm writting it. Of course I know!)**

**keep waiting for the nest chapter!**

**REVIEW!**

**:-P  
**


	4. Finally the anticipation is over, or not

**HELLO!**

**I told you I promised I would edit soon! **

**I am quite proud of myself that I finished in under a month.**

**I am sorry but this is a slow chapter, but it leads up to a great next chapter!**

**Which again I promise will come soon!**

**Jarrod**

My Stomach felt like a hundred butterflies were not just fluttering, but having a war inside of me. I think that this was worse than when I was fighting against Rhauk. I was on my bike riding to Ryan's house for the party.

What if people laughed? I know what you are thinking. Oh, Jarrod, what about the time that you told Pecs and Tasha and the rest of them that you were going with Kate? Or when I pushed Pecs when he got defensive over Tasha? Well I have two words to describe all of that. Adrenaline and love. I had to do it for Kate. And plus, now I have time to sit here and think about it. I think that thinking might be worse than guns. I mean think about it! Ha-ha. Get it?

What if Kate thought I looked stupid? I looked down to see myself in a black tuxedo with white accents. I had no tie on, but underneath my jacket was a black collared shirt. My mother thought I looked "very handsome," but mothers are required to say that. Kate has seen me in much worse, I mean wool tights and a long shirt, come on.

What if she decided not to come? My heart started to pound at an expeditious pace. I could not imagine the humiliation of saying that I would come with Kate, and then show up without her. People would mock me for life.

What am I thinking? Kate would never do that to me! She's to compassionate. I wave of relief washed over me when I tried to think of reasons for Kate to not come, and came up blank. I smiled at this. I was almost at the party. I could see the lights from Ryan's party.

I could see a bunch of lights strung around the trees and making a pathway into a room. It looked the size of a gym, but apparently it was only their party room. A party room! And a one that big, too. I mean I don't even get my own bathroom, let alone a party room. Geez, these rich people.

People had already started to arrive. I told Kate I would meet her here, but now I was thinking maybe I should have picked her up. I mean everyone was had their date with them! I'm sure Kate would not mind. I mean, she hate big entrances anyway. Right? The butterflies but busier. I wonder if they were using nuclear bombs.

I finally got to the party and parked my bike near the bushes. I then stood in the bushes, and hopefully in the darkness, away from the public eye. I watched as people walked in. I saw a few kids from our class heading in. A group of guys in suits, like mine, were all huddled together carrying something that they were trying to conceal. I almost smiled at their pathetic attempt. I was pretty sure that there would be no chaperones at this party.

Soon Tasha came out, and I saw her in a dress that was tiny. I mean it barely covered her. It was boat necked and had long sleeves. The front looked somewhat like a corset and the bottom looked layered. The sleeves got wider and longer as they went down her arms. It looked like some sort of skimpy medieval dress. On her head was a crown that looked like it was made of real diamonds. I shivered in disgust when I saw Pecs in a suit. Right before they got to the doorway, Pecs dipped her and planted a huge kiss on her lips. She giggled and they headed in.

Most of the other girls were in extravagant dresses that were a little more realistic and less skimpy that Tasha's. I began to think that I was glad Kate had not arrived yet, because I really didn't want to see what was going on in there. Although, since I could hear the music from out here, most of the music was soft. It was the perfect stuff for slow dancing.

I wish I had a clock. I am sure Kate should have arrived by now. She probably just ran into some trouble, or maybe Jillian ran into an emergency at the shop. I let the thought slide off my shoulder. Kate will be here any minute.

I sat down because I was wearing my father's shoes, and they were too small on me, so they pinched my toes. A sigh fled my lips as I leaned my back against the tree behind me. Just a few more minutes and Kate would be here.

Just a little bit longer.

Any time now…

**OhMyGosh! So intense, right? Well maybe you don't think so... This chapter was defonitly heading somewhere exiting and romantic! I can't give away anymore, so please Review.**

**REVIEW!**

**^_^  
**


	5. WHAT? This is so backwards

**HELLO! **

**I feel like such a good person! **

**Because, if I am correct, it has only been like a week since I last updated!**

**I do not know if I should promise one again this soon, because my schedule is kind of busy.**

**Please read and enjoy. .**

**Jarrod**

How could this happen to me? I thought that my bad luck had vanished!

Poof!

Gone!

But no, these things just keep coming back again and again.

I sat on my bed looking at the poster of the movie Avatar on my wall. I frowned at it. How could a guy who is blue (I will say it again BLUE) be a hero and have a girl that doesn't blow him off when she said she wouldn't.

I sighed and threw my pillow at it.

My luck definitely is still bad because it missed the poster and landed on my dresser.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" I groaned in defeat. I let my body fall onto my bed and closed my eyes.

Maybe I was looking at this the wrong way. Maybe she tried to call but couldn't. Maybe Jillian had taken a serious fall and they were at the hospital. Nah. Kate would have called if any of those things happened.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I turned my head so I could see out my window. I saw the birds flying around through the blazing sun. I could slowly see dark clouds rolling in. I realized that I was causing this and focused on happy things, like how well my mother was doing with her business. The dark clouds slowly rolled back away.

I almost smiled.

My eyes flashed to my clock. 3:00 pm.

Kate would have called by now if anything was wrong, unless she couldn't get to the phone.

It took me a few seconds to consider this. Then I snapped up and ran to the phone book. I flipped through the pages trying to find Hannah's phone number.

"Hey honey. How was the date last night?" I didn't even turn, but I could tell it was Dad by his voice. I got in after they had gone to sleep, and I am the only early riser in the family.

"Fine." I frantically flipped through. I stopped and pointed my finger at her number.

"Fine? That doesn't sound good. Tell me what happened."

"Uh," I took the phone book and ran to the phone on the other wall. I tried to pick up the phone, but my fingers were shaking and it dropped to the ground. "It was really great. We had a good time and she said we should do it again." I didn't even turn to give him a reassuring smile.

"So then why are you frantically trying to call another girl?"

I froze.

"What? I am calling Kate." I didn't dare move nor turn to face him. I am a horrible liar and I don't think that if he saw my face there would be any chance of him believing me.

"Then why are you looking through the phonebook? I know for a fact that you have Kate's number memorized front and back." Okay, plan B. I let my body relax and thought of nothing but my dad freezing. Not in the cold way, but in the no moving or hearing or anything way.

I focused hard for a few seconds and then turned around.

Sure enough, he was sitting there mid-word. I felt bad for freezing him with no reason, other than I needed him to shut up.

Any normal teenager might have thrown a tantrum or ran out the room crying, but I am not normal teen, aren't I?

I turned my attention to the phone book. I looked at it for a few seconds and then shoved it out of my way.

I was headed straight for the door when Mom and Casey walked in the door.

I had little time. I quickly closed my eyes and focused on them freezing as they are. I opened my eyes and rushed past them, allowing myself only a quick glance before I rushed to my bike.

Mom had her warming motherly smile on her face while Casey was mid-jump with some sort of candy in his hand. I smiled to myself. Mom was such a softy.

The bike started to hum as I made my way to Kate's house. What was the point in calling Hannah and being a wimp, when I could face her?

My legs pedaled faster than I can ever remember. I knew that if I was not as full of adrenalin as I was know, I would never be able to go this fast. I kept my pace as I went up the steep road to her house. My legs would be nothing but rubber if they were not already numb.

As soon as I reached her house I hopped off my bike, letting it fall over onto the grass. I ran through the closed sign on the door to their store and marched straight through into Kate's house.

Kate was looking beautiful as ever in a pretty green dress with leaf patterns on it. She wore a belt to show off her skinny waist and her smooth long black hair was put up into a ponytail.

I could tell that she was in the middle of making tea, because she was just putting the pot into the sink. Until she saw me that is.

I could see the red around her eyes.

I froze where I stood, and then wondered if Kate had put the same spell on me as I did my family.

I twinge of guilt about that hit me in the stomach.

Kate stomped over and raised her hand.

A cold burning started out in my cheek as I realized that she had slapped me. I instantly was confused, because, correct me if I am wrong, but aren't I the one who was shown up? My eyebrows furrowed together.

"What was that for? At least showed up! At least I waited for you for three hours! You should be on your knees begging for forgiveness." I realized what just came out of my mouth and shut up immediately. Am I really this mean?

"You selfish jerk!" She swung her arm again.

This time I felt on my other cheek the cold burning. I felt like I wanted to slap her! Then I realized who this was. I realized that I was with Kate, and that she was mad at me for something that I do not know about.

The anger faded from my body and my face relaxed. I actually laughed. Kate looked at me like I was insane.

Before she could say another word I slid my hands to the side of her face and the small of her back. I pressed my lips to hers and refused to let go.

I felt Kate struggling under me but I just pulled her closer to me. I felt her arm come up to hit me, but she gave up and kissed me back, winding her arms around my neck.

I laughed and pulled back a few inches. I could see a shame ridden, scared face looking up at me.

Despite everything else, I smiled and kissed her forehead softly. I then wrapped my arms around her and breathed in the heavenly sent of her hair.

She lightly pushed me back and I saw tears running down her cheek. I lifted my hand up and gently whipped away her tears. A tiny smile came onto her face. Even with such a small smile her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She was 100X more beautiful than before, if that was possible.

"Tell me." I said in almost a whisper. She took a deep breath. A larger, but still small, smile appeared on her face.

"I'm sorry."

**SUPER INTENSE! **

**Okay, I know it was kind of bipolar and out of character for Kate to hit him, but there is a reason! Please just wait so the story may unravel itself to you.** **And it will soon, I promise. Thank you so very much for reading! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! The reviews are what keep me writing this thing. BP**


	6. Okay, come on Tell me whats happening!

**HEY!!**

**Okay, I know it has been a long time, and I am sorry!**

**I also know many might be disappointed by this chapter, and I am sorry.**

**But I could not fit it all into one chapter, so I wrote this half and decided to post it now because it has been so long since my last update!**

**Thanks everyone!**

**And don't worry. **

**Questions will be answered soon!**

**PROMISE!**

**Jarrod**

She fainted. Right there in my arms.

"Kate!" I yelled, alarmed.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the couch. She barely weighted anything, so it barely took any energy. As soon as I set her down I rushed into the store.

The closed sign was still up, so there were no customers. Unfortunately there was no Jillian either.

I turned around and nearly tripped on my feet trying to get to the next room. I ran all over their house, even into Kate's clean room, but still could not find her.

"Jarred!" I did trip this time. Luckily I landed in my hands and could quickly get up to see who was there.

At first I saw no one, and wondered if I was going insane. I turned around and still saw no one. Okay, yes, I am going insane.

"Over here Jarred! Hurry. Time is of the essence!" It sounded an awful lot like Jillian, but I couldn't see her.

Her voice was coming from the window. I slowly stepped closer. Still nothing.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I whispered, as if talking to a little child during a game of hide and seek.

"Jarred!" The Jillian-like voice sounded quite aggravated. "For heavens sake, I am right in front of you. Use you eyes."

I squinted my eyes at the window, and instead of seeing my reflection, I saw Jillian's.

"Oh Geez! You scared me. Look Jillian Kate, she fainted! What should I do, I think she is breathing, but she looked something is wrong." My expression felt pained. And I could tell by Jillian's face that she knew.

"Calm down, Jarred. Kate is fine, or she will be. What I need you to do is to get out of that house right now! I don't care what excuse you have, but get out now. Go a mile south of here, through the woods. You will find me here. Don't even go back to you house. I have already unjinxed you family and explained to them that you will be away for a few days." Jillian kept looking behind me, as if to check a clock.

I looked behind my shoulder and only saw the couch that Kate was on.

"What about Kate?" I had to bring her.

"Forget about her for know. Like I told you, she will be fine. She knows what to do. Just please hurry, Jarrod." Jillian disappeared. My reflection faded into where hers once was.

I felt abandoned for a moment, before I remembered her instructions.

I knew I wasn't supposed to bring Kate along, but the least I could do was leave her a note. I ran into the kitchen and rummaged through the drawers to find some paper and a pen. Once I found them I scribbled my note and folded it up.

I went over to her, closed it in her hand, and kissed her hand.

I looked at her for a moment. Her face was so beautiful, even as serene as it was. I could still see her eyes still rimmed with red from crying. Her hair was still perfect and smooth even as she slept.

I sighed, and then bolted out the door. I jumped back onto my bike and zoomed south. My bike had a built in compass because I used it so much, getting lost in the woods.

I wished I had brought my glasses, sometimes when I get stressed, my vision blurs.

My legs must be near dead now, because I still cannot feel them, and was going so fast that I was surprised that I did not fall.

When I broke into the woods my bike almost immediately struggled over the roots and such. I instantly jumped off the bike and started running into the woods. If twigs scratched me or I ran into spider webs, I didn't feel them. I just kept running.

Finally, after too much time had passed, I made it to a small clearing where I saw Jillian.

I fell to the ground with a grunt of victory. The feeling started to come back to me legs, and my throat started to sting. It was too cold out to be running so fast. My fingertips were now numb.

For a while I could hear nothing but the sound of my ragged breath.

"Jarrod, we have something important to discus."

The sound of Jillian's voice filled my ears.

**Again sorry!**

**But I PINKEY PROMISE that in the next chapter all of the questions will be answered!**

**Well most of them....**

**Haha!**

**Please read and review!**

**3  
**


	7. Hell breaks lose

**HELLO ALL! **

**Sorry it has been so long,**

**but at least you have it now!**

**enjoy the explaination.**

**the story is just getting started.  
**

Jarrod

After a few minutes of letting my head start spinning, and letting my heartbeat slow I sat up and Jillian gave me a thermos. I looked at her questioningly.

"Oh hush. Its just tea with a healing herb. And a little bit of honey for flavor." Jillian smiled a warm inviting smile at me. I started to feel better just with a smile. Amazing what smiling at a person can do.

I looked around as I sipped my tea. The space reminded me of a campsite. There was a medium tent set up in one corner, and another in a bag on the ground. A portable microwave was sitting on a card table with a bag that I assumed had food in it. There was also a mini fridge next to it. Another card table was set up with two chairs at it, and a lamp was sitting on the table along with a deck of cards. In the middle of the camp was a water pump that was red and rusted, but, by the looks of the water on the ground around it, still works.

I got up slowly off the ground because I was starting to feel the cold wet ground creep through my clothes. I stumbled over to the table and sat down.

I took a huge gulp of hot tea and said, "So spill. What's wrong with Kate? Why did she slap me? What the heck are you doing out here? Are you not worried about getting ambushed by animals or murderers?"

Jillian waited a moment or two before answering. I assumed that she was giving me a chance to calm down.

"I have willed the animals to not harm me and assured them I was not going to harm them. Sometimes it comes in handy to be in tune with nature." Jillian flashed me a smile that brought back memories of the traditional witches. I shivered. "And I am out here because of Kate. I have this hide out here for occasions such as these. Kate does not know about it, so that is why you have never heard of it."

About a minute of silence passes.

I looked around expecting something. Then I looked at Jillian. She had a look of perfect content on her face.

"Um…" I looked at her expectantly again. "So would you like to tell me what is wrong with her?"

"Well I cannot tell that."

"Why not?"

"Because I have been forced to swear an oath not to talk about it."

I sighed a large exasperated sigh. I was getting nowhere and Kate was sitting at home needing me help. I began to get panicky.

Suddenly there was a large thump right in front of my. I looked up to see the book that I read when I was with Kate before I realized that I was a wizard. It was the one in old English that I did not know I could read until I started to read only to look up to see two reverent faces looking upon me. I almost smiled at the memory. I was so stupid then. Only too soon did I get sucked back into reality.

"Page 969."

I flipped to a page with a picture of a woman. She was beautiful. Long wavy hair. Inviting eyes. Heart-shaped face. She was smiling a shy smile at a man who carried flowers. Only the man's back was shown. I frowned at the picture. I saddened me to think that a couple could be so happy when Kate and I were not. Underneath was another picture of the same man and woman. Only this time the woman had blatant bloodlust in her eyes. Instead of looking adoringly at him she formed her hands into claws and was lurching forward to him. The poor man was stunned and had dropped his flowers. I thought of what would happen to the man. Then I wondered what had become of the woman.

"Page 970."

I again flipped the page to find not another picture, but instructions.

_Use this spell for revenge. _

_1. Grow any fruit on your own land with or without the help on magic. _

_2. Feed the fruit to the victim. _

_3. Draw blood of victim._

_4. Take a vial of that blood and pour it over the same garden as the one that the fruit was grown in._

_5. Eat the fruit of which you have poured the blood over._

_6. See the victim in your last moment of life._

_This will give let you possess the body at any moment. Be warned that you will only completely take over the body if you receive a kiss from the love of the victim. _

I felt all the blood leave my face. My head started to pound and my heart was leaping out of my chest.

"Oh God."

Jillian looked at me with question painted in her eyes. Then it seemed as though realization struck her. "You didn't…"

"Uh huh. I kissed her."

Everything happened at once after that.

Jillian went limp in her chair just as the book started to move. I let it go of it and it flew off into the forest somewhere. I felt the magic shield that Jillian had cast start to fall and shatter at my feet. All of Jillian's camp and supplies fell with it. The water pump broke off and water started to shoot out everywhere. I also heard Kate's scream off in the distance.

The worst part was that I couldn't go after her.

**Hope it lived up to your expectations or even surpassed them! Please review, it gives me a great incentive to write. Thank you so very much for reading. 8D**


	8. The takeover

**Hey.**

**I have updated so quickly because I received so many reviews pertaining to the fact that they were confused by the last chapter,**

**I personally thought that it was clear, **

**But just to clear things up I have posted this short little chapter.**

**Hope it helps!  
**

Kate

Rhauk had taken over my body.

I had seen a spell once before as I was looking through my spell book, but never once did I stop to think that it could ever happen to me.

URG! How could I have been so stupid to let this happen? It was the simplest spell that is so obvious.

And then Jarrod.

How could he forgive me? I stood him up even after he had stood up for me against Pecs and Tasha. Then I went and hit him. But it wasn't my fault! I just had to make sure he didn't kiss me. That would be the end of everything. But of course he did. My relationship is going nowhere.

I could not see anything, but I knew that I just barely had enough control to keep Rhauk from moving.

_You know I could take over any time now._

I hated having his voice inside my head. It was like having no privacy at all! Like having Jarrod in my head all the time, which he now swore not to do. Although I would much rather have Jarrod in my head than Rhauk.

_You couldn't take control even if you wanted to. _I shot back

_Oh, but I can! Remember what the spell said? Just receive a kiss from the love of the victim. It's irreversible!_

I wracked my brain for an antidote. All came up blank.

_It's because there is no antidote. It's a full proof spell._ I could still sense the smirk in his voice. Anger ripped through me.

_You will never gain full control!_

_But I already have._

Suddenly I was moving. I got up off the couch and stretched my arms. This would have been completely normal if I had been doing this willingly.

I tried to stretch myself throughout my body, to gain some control. Any control. I could almost feel my eyes. With every ounce of my energy I tried to blink.

Instantaneously, I was shoved back to the dark depths of my brain. I felt as though I had just finished running a marathon. My whole body ached.

My body moved to the mirror. I saw my face. It was the same as I had left it, but my eyes were red and swollen. A wry smile played on my lips. My eyes had a look of haughty in them.

My body moved a little to the side. Looking at myself over my shoulder. I giggled. It sounded just like me.

I was too exhausted to even try to fight back.

My hand took the rubber band out of my hair and it fell over my shoulders. I couldn't believe that he was checking me out!

Another giggle passed through my lips. Apparently Rhauk thought that this was humorous.

Then my lips started to move and my voice said in a loud, clear voice, "It looks like I have won. You just aren't strong enough."

Now a full out laugh left my lips and I turned from the mirror and started towards the door.

**Super intense right? I really hope this cleared things up. Please Review! :D**


End file.
